When the Gang's away, the Fish will play
by TouchedbyaMunster
Summary: When everyone went to Camelot, what happened in Storybrooke? Here's my take on it. Sequel to my fic, "Something's Fishy in Storybrooke" also references "A De Vil in Gotham". Set after season 1 of Gotham but before Strange revives Fish, so no powers yet for her. Also explains how Strange found Fish.
1. Chapter 1

Fish Mooney walked around the curious, yet strangely familiar town known as Storybrooke. She had to bide her time if she wanted to take down the powerful people the tentacled woman mentioned. She was tired from her fight with Penguin and need to rest. She found a secluded place to hide and fell asleep. Soon, she awoke to the sound of rushing wind, and looked outside to see eerie green clouds forming in the sky. It looked as though a tornado was forming from the green clouds, and suddenly she saw from the distance a building that looked to be a local diner get picked up and then it vanished and the storm stopped. Now was her chance, she thought, in the midst of the confusion, to rise to power in this town. She started to walk down the street. Suddenly, she spied a man walking a Dalmatian.

"Good morning," the bespectacled man said, "Don't think I've seen you around here before. I'm Dr. Archibald Hopper, the town psychologist. What's your name, ma'am?"

"My name is Fish Mooney," Fish replied, "Now you better tell me what's going on!" She grabbed him as Pongo started barking.

"It's ok, Pongo!" Archie said.

"Heel, doggy!" she commanded. Pongo sat still. "I must have a way with animals."

"Good thing Cruella's not here," Archie muttered.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said.

"No, you mentioned Cruella!" Fish said, "I knew her! She once came to Gotham!"

"She's dead," Archie said.

"Well, I recently killed one of Gotham's top crime bosses, so unless you want to share his and Cruella's fate, you'll tell me what I need to know about this town!" Fish snapped, "Now, what was that green tornado that sent that diner away?"

"Magic," Archie said, "The Charming family and their close friends went to find Emma Swan."

"Hmm, is she this Dark One I've heard about?" Fish asked, "So it looks like the most powerful people have left town. Perfect opportunity for me to take control!" She let go of Archie.

"Dr. Hopper, is it?" she continued, "Tell your friends there's a new Queen in town."


	2. Chapter 2

At the town hall, Mother Superior aka the Blue Fairy stood on stage.

"I now call this meeting to order!" she proclaimed. "We have nothing to fear. Regina, the Charmings and the others may have left to go find Emma, but we can still make the most of things here!"

"Yeah, but aren't Maleficent and her daughter still in town?" Mr. Clarke aka Sneezy asked nervously.

"Don't worry, Sneezy, they won't harm us," Mother Superior reassured.

"Yes, but Maleficent's come after me and my family before," Aurora said, "I don't want my child's life at risk!"

"Regina told me to keep tabs on Maleficent and her daughter," Tinkerbell said.

"But you best keep tabs on me!" came a voice, everyone turned to see the curious looking woman before them.

"Who are you?" Nova asked.

"My name is Fish Mooney," Fish said, "I'm in charge now! Things are going to be running a bit differently from now on!"

"Says who?" Tinkerbell asked.

"Says me, honey!" Fish said, as she pulled out a gun and started shooting as everyone scattered in panic. Mother Superior pulled out her wand and poofed the gun away.

"Interesting," Fish said, "This town's full of magic, ain't it? I want that wand."

"No," Mother Superior said.

"Gimme that wand, witch!" Fish said.

"How do you plan to stop us, Ms. Mooney?" the fairy-nun asked, "An army of fairies versus one human hardly seems like a fair fight."

"You're right, it doesn't," Fish said, and proceeded to grab Cinderella/Ashley.

"No! Let me go!" she shouted.

"Quiet!" Fish commanded, as she dug her nails into the girl's neck. "If you don't give me that wand, she dies!"

Mother Superior put a protection spell around Cinderella/Ashley, and Fish went flying.

"Or I can cast a protection spell that keeps you from harming her," she said.

"I'll find another way to get you!" Fish yelled, "You don't know who you're messing with!" She stormed out.

Later, back at Fish's hideout, she came back to interrogate Archie Hopper, who was tied up there.

"Now, Dr. Hopper," Fish said softly, stroking his cheek, "you're going to tell how to contact someone named Maleficent."

"I don't know," Archie said nervously, "I've never made contact with her before. There's probably something in Mr. Gold's shop used to summon dragons."

"Dragons?" Fish said, "This person is a dragon?"

"Only partially," Archie said, "That's just one of her forms. She's an evil sorceress. You'd be wise to stay away from her!"

"We'll see about that!" Fish said, as she walked away.

Later, she stood outside Mr. Gold's pawn shop. She tried to break down the door, but was flung back by a burst of energy.

"Another protection spell," Fish said, "Great. Maleficent? Maleficent! Where are you?!"

"Right here," the sorceress said as she appeared behind her.

"If I had known it was that easy, I would've done that earlier." Fish said.

"Who are you?" Maleficent asked.

"My name is Fish Mooney," Fish said, "You can consider me the new Queen of this town."

"I don't bow down to fish!" Maleficent said, "And you don't look like a queen."

"I'm working to establish myself. With the heroes out of the way, we could rule this place and take control of the unsuspecting citizens."

"What are you talking about?" Maleficent asked.

"You don't know?" Fish asked, "Word on the street is some cyclone swept up half the town and they went somewhere to save a friend."

"I heard something from Regina, but I didn't realize they left."

"They went to save Emma," Lily said, "She's the Dark One now."

"Yes, that what squid woman told me," Fish said.

"Ursula?" Maleficent asked, "You met Ursula? And how do you know that, Lily?"

"Yeah, she rescued me and brought me here," Fish said.

"It's kind of a gut feeling, Mom," Lily said, "I could sense that Emma was consumed by darkness"

"Because you were consumed by darkness," Maleficent said.

"You helped me make sense of my darkness, and maybe now I can help Emma." Lily said.

"You ain't going anywhere!" Fish snapped, "I didn't realize this was your daughter. Why don't you dragon-up for me and we can lay waste to this town? Those fairies won't be able to stop us."

"I've always hated those pesky fairies," Maleficent said.

"But we're staying right here!" Lily said.

"Too bad," Fish said, "we would've made a great team!" She quickly tasered both of them, knocking them out.

Later, Maleficent and Lily woke up in unfamiliar surroundings. Archie was tied up next to them.

"Where are we?" Maleficent asked, groggily, "What are you doing here, bug?"

"I don't know," Archie said.

"Well, I'm not about to stay here," Mal said, "Come on, Lily!" She tried to poof away, but found she couldn't. Lily couldn't do anything either.

"That's right, ladies, your powers are off limits for now." Fish said, "Turns out magic and electricity don't mix and I was able to break Gold's protection spell with my Taser and get those magic-dampening cuffs you're wearing. Works on humans too, see?" She zapped Archie unconscious.

"Now then," Fish continued, "we've got business to discuss. With our combined powers and influence, we could rule this town."

"And what makes you so sure we won't roast you where you stand once you release us?" Maleficent said.

"Because I have the advantage," Fish said, "and you'll reconsider threatening me once you've heard my offer."

"And what could possibly have to offer us, mortal?" Maleficent asked.

"Dominion over this town!" Fish said, "I want to take control just to show these idiots I can, and then I'm finding my way back to Gotham to get revenge on Penguin! Once I'm gone, you can rule this place!"

"I don't really care about ruling, I just want to spend time with my daughter," Maleficent said.

"Seems to me you've gone soft," Fish said, "Maybe the dragon's lost some scales. You're not a fierce as you once were. Granted, I didn't know you before, but I think I remember Cruella mentioning you and you'd think with a name like 'Maleficent' you'd be able to strike terror into the hearts of your enemies."

"That's what I thought!" Lily said.

"Wait," Maleficent said, "You knew Cruella?"

"Yes," Fish said, "She and I had a little adventure together some time ago."

"I still owe that fleabag for turning on me!" Maleficent said.

"Too bad she's dead," Fish said.

"So I've heard," Maleficent said. "Alright Fish, we'll help you. Who better to rule this town in Regina's absence?"


	3. Chapter 3

Fish Mooney walked through town with Maleficent and Lily.

"Alright, we need to take out those fairies," Fish said, "Once you two attack, I'll grab the wand."

"Right," Maleficent said.

They made their way over to the convent.

"I'll ask again," Fish said, as she walked in, "hand over that wand, witch!"

"No," Mother Superior said.

"Ok, ladies, she's all yours," Fish said, as Maleficent and Lily turned into dragons and started attacking the fairies.

"Fairies, light 'em up!" Mother Superior shouted as Tink and Nova zapped Lily and her mother with their wands.

"Regina told me you could be trusted," Tink said, "but to keep you on a short leash. She's my friend too, you know!" Maleficent breathed fire at her. Fish, meanwhile, ran after Mother Superior.

"Now, give me that wand!" Fish commanded.

"I don't think so," the fairy-nun said, as she disappeared. Fish screamed.

"You're not getting that wand, lady!" came a male voice.

"Says who?" Fish said.

"Says me," he said, coming forward, "My name is August Booth, and I'm going to protect the fairies, after all, they made me who I am."

"Well, August, just try to stop me!" Fish said, as she proceeded to kick him and run out of the convent.

Later on, at Storybrooke General Hospital, Fish walked in.

"Who are you?" Dr. Whale asked, "And can I get your number?"

"My name is Fish Mooney, and no you can't" Fish said, "Now where are you holding prisoners?" She put a gun to his head.

"In the…basement," he said nervously.  
"Thank you," Fish said, "you've been so kind."

"You're not allowed to be down here!" Nurse Ratchet said as Fish came down.

"I don't care," Fish said, as she tasered her. She unlocked the cells. Sidney Glass, Isaac Heller, and Albert Spencer all broke out.

"Listen up!" Fish shouted, "My name is Fish Mooney and I am your leader!" We will take back this town! Are you with me?" They cheered and proceeded to walk out with Fish.

Back at the convent, Maleficent and Lily flew away and then turned back into their human forms.

"Where's Fish?" Lily asked.

"I don't know," Maleficent said, "She abandoned us."

"Yoo-hoo!" Fish whistled. "I'm disappointed you thought I'd abandon you. That's not what family does, and we're family. Anyway, I got us some reinforcements."

"You really think these pathetic fools can help us?" Maleficent asked.

"They may not be the best, but they're all we got!" Fish said.

"I used to be a king!" Spencer said, "I'm more than capable of handling myself!"

"But none of you have magic!" Maleficent said.

"That may not be entirely true," Sidney said, "I used to be the magic mirror, and before that, I was a genie."

"True, but in this world you're a nobody," Maleficent said, "A disgraced reporter."

"And I was a nobody," Isaac said, "A disgraced author."

"But now they're somebodies." Fish said.

"I see how it is," Maleficent said, "Let's go, Lily!"

"Alright, fine!" Fish yelled, "We'll handle this on our own!"

Meanwhile, at the Sorcerer's mansion, Mother Superior stood in the empty room with Will Scarlet.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Will?" she asked.

"Yes," Will said, "there's nothing 'ere for me, anymore. Belle wants Rumple back, and I need to make things right with Ana back in Wonderland."

"Before he died, the Apprentice gave me the means to open the magic door. Even though Snow and the others are searching for Merlin in Camelot now, I can still send you back." she said.

"Say goodbye to Robin and Roland for me," Will said.

"I will," she said, "Good bye, Will, and good luck." She opened the door, and Will could see Wonderland on the other side.

"He's not going anywhere!" Fish said, as she walked in with Isaac, Sidney, and Spencer.

"How'd you find us?" Mother Superior asked.

"Sidney was able to track high quantities of magic, and that led us right here." Fish said.

"You won't get anything from me!" Mother Superior said.

"I just wanna go home!" Fish said, "Boys, grab her!" Isaac, Sidney, and Spencer rushed at her and grabbed her before she could do anything.

"Go, Will!" the fairy-nun pleaded.

"No, I won't leave you!" Will said.

"Oh, how sweet," Fish said, "but pointless." Suddenly, someone started attacking Sidney, Isaac and Spencer. It was August.

"Go, Will!" he shouted, "I got this! Go!" Will jumped through the portal.

"Told you I would always have your back!" August said, and the fairy smiled back at him.

"That's far enough, puppet!" Spencer said, pointing a gun at him, "If anyone should rule this town, it should be me! Between the curses, witches, and snow monsters in this town, we're better off without those heroes, so I'm going to leave them in Camelot and Storybrooke will now be under my control!"

"But first you're going to send me home," Fish said, grabbing the wand from Mother Superior and handing it to him, "and then you can destroy this portal."

"No!" August said, as he rushed at the former king, and he started zapping the wand wildly. The portal changed to Gotham and started crackling.

"Fish, no!" the fairy-nun shouted, "The portal's unstable! You'll be killed!"

"I'm willing to take my chances," Fish said, as she jumped in. She shrieked in pain, and the portal closed. August grabbed the wand from Spencer.

"Looks like Fish did the deed for us," Spencer laughed, "They'll never get back now!"

"If there's one thing I've learned in this town," August said, "it's that there's more than one way to open a portal. Now, Mother Superior, let's say we lock these three up?"

"Good idea," she said, as she waved her wand, and the three of them returned to their cells.

"What about Maleficent and her daughter though?" August asked. "And I heard Fish kidnapped Jiminy."

"You go rescue your friend," Mother Superior said, "I'll handle that witch."

Later, in Regina's office.

"What do you want?" Maleficent asked, as she and Lily appeared before Mother Superior.

"To call a truce," she said, "With that outsider gone, and Emma plagued with darkness, Emma could potentially return as the next Dark One."

"If that happens, I'm staying away," Maleficent said.

"But Mom, I could help her," Lily said, "You helped me manage my darkness, I should help her manage hers."

"I'm afraid it's not that easy," Mother Superior said, "since you were burdened with all that darkness, your interaction with Dark One Emma would only make the darkness inside her stronger, so my best advice would be to stay far away from her."

"Alright, we will." Lily said, "As her friend, I still care about her, but you better figure out a way to free her from the darkness, and then she can finally help me find my father."

Later, back in Gotham harbor, Fish's lifeless corpse was pulled out as her body faintly glowed. At Indian Hill, an African-American woman with glasses came up to a bald Asian man.

"Professor Strange," she said, "We've got her."

"Excellent, Miss Peabody," Strange said, "Soon, the world will fear subject thirteen once I finally complete my research. And then the Court will be satisfied."


End file.
